5.05 Dieser Ort ist der Tod
„'Dieser Ort ist der Tod'“ ist die 5. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Locke nimmt sich der Aufgabe an, die immer brutaler werdenden Zeitverschiebungen der Insel zu stoppen. Währenddessen stößt Ben bei seinem Versuch, die Oceanic 6 wiederzuvereinigen und zurück zur Insel zu bringen, auf ein Hindernis. Inhalt Auf der Insel 250px|thumb|left|[[Danielle und Robert sind ein Paar.]] Jin ist bei den französischen Wissenschaftlern. Er redet mit Danielle und stellt fest, dass er sich im Jahre 1988 befindet. Jin will daraufhin losgehen um sein Camp zu suchen. Jedoch wollen die Franzosen zunächst zum Funkturm, um das Signal zu orten, welches ständig die Zahlen durchgibt. Jin willigt ein und sieht, wie Robert der schwangeren Danielle einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. Er sagt ihr, dass er hofft, Sun im Camp zu finden. Im Dschungel fasst sich Danielle plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei an den Bauch. Auf Roberts Frage, was passiert sei, sagt sie, „sie“ hätte nur getreten. Robert ist sich sicher, dass das Kind ein Alexander wird, während Danielle stark auf eine Alexandra hofft. Jin, der die Antwort schon kennt, sieht nur schweigend zu. Auf der Suche nach dem Wasserkanister will Robert Nadine fragen, die jedoch plötzlich verschwunden ist. Während die Franzosen noch nach ihr rufen, hört Jin bereits das typische Knattern in der Ferne und sagt den anderen „Monster!“. thumb|250px|left|[[Montand wird vom Monster gepackt.]] thumb|left|250px|[[Montands verwester Arm.]] Jin ist vorsichtig und will weiter, wird dann jedoch von Montand zurechtgewiesen. Auf der Suche nach Nadine findet die Gruppe nur einen Rucksack, als das Monster plötzlich hinter ihnen erscheint. Der tote Körper von Nadine fällt aus einer Baumkrone. Montand steht etwas abseits des Teams, als er vom Monster attackiert wird. Dieses schleift ihn quer durch den Dschungel, jedoch bekommen die anderen ihn zu fassen, bevor er in eine Spalte vor einer Mauer gezogen werden kann. Das Monster greift nach und legt sich um Montands linke Schulter, als sein Arm abreißt und er hineingezogen wird. Nach einigen Sekunden ruft er − relativ ruhig − aus dem Loch nach Hilfe. Jin versucht das Team aufzuhalten, kann jedoch nur Danielle aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft im 7. Monat überzeugen, als plötzlich ein Zeitsprung einsetzt. Danielle kriegt von den hellen Lichtern und den Geräuschen nichts mit, während Jin unter Schmerzen auf die Knie fällt. Nach dem für ihn noch unbekannten Ereignis findet er sich alleine vor der dunklen Mauer wieder, welche mit Hieroglyphen besetzt ist, und stolpert über Montands stark verwesten linken Arm. thumb|250px|right|[[Danielle bedroht den Vater ihres Kindes mit einem Gewehr.]] Jin macht sich auf in den Dschungel, als er eine Rauchsäule am Strand entdeckt. Er geht dorthin und entdeckt eine Spieldose, sowie zwei verrottende Leichen von Brennan und Lacombe. Hinter einem Busch hört er eine französische Auseinandersetzung. Am Strand steht Danielle, welche Robert mit einem Gewehr bedroht und sagt, dass das Monster ihn krank gemacht hätte. Jedoch erwidert dieser, dass das Monster nur ein Sicherheitssystem sei, welches den Tempel beschütze. Gerade als Danielle ihr Jagdgewehr nach unten nimmt, reißt Robert seines hoch und will auf sie schießen. Zu seinem Entsetzen hat das Gewehr jedoch Ladehemmungen und Danielle tötet ihn mit einem Kopfschuss. Als Danielle Jin entdeckt, schreit sie, dass auch er krank sei und schießt auf ihn. Dieser kann jedoch entkommen, als ein weiterer Zeitsprung einsetzt. Jin liegt auf der Erde und sieht sich um, als hinter ihm ein Gewehr durchgeladen wird. Jin dreht sich gemäß der Anweisung um, als er Sawyer erblickt und dieser ihm kurz darauf in die Arme springt. Auch der Rest der Truppe, darunter Locke und Juliet, kommt aus dem Dschungel zur Lichtung, als Jin sich erkundigt, wo seine Frau sei. Sawyer versucht Jin die Zeitsprünge zu erklären. Jedoch scheint dieser nicht zu verstehen und läuft fluchend zu Charlotte. Diese berichtet Jin, was los ist und erzählt auch von Lockes Plan, alle Leute zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. Jedoch ist Jin nicht davon überzeugt, dass seine Frau wieder zurück auf die Insel kommen soll. thumb|left|250px|[[Charlotte warnt Jin.]] Jin will sich bei Locke erkundigen, wie dieser die Insel verlassen will. Jedoch weiß dieser es selbst nicht genau. Als Jin ihm dann sagt, er wolle ihn begleiten, sagt John, dass dies ein „Ein-Mann-Job“ sei. Jedoch verspricht er, dass er Sun zurückbringen wird. Jin verharrt einen Augenblick und guckt Locke nach. Weiter hinten in der Truppe diskutieren Daniel und Charlotte darüber, ob es Sinn macht, das Rad noch einmal zu drehen, als innerhalb weniger Sekunden gleich zwei Zeitsprünge stattfinden. Charlotte bricht daraufhin regungslos zusammen. Als sie sich um sie kümmern, bemerken auch Juliet und Sawyer beim jeweils anderen Nasenbluten. Als Charlotte wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt redet sie auf koreanisch auf Jin ein. Sie sagt ihm, dass er es unter keinen Umständen zulassen soll, dass sie Sun wieder auf die Insel bringen. Denn dieser Ort sei der Tod („This place is death!“). Charlotte liegt lächelnd auf dem Boden und fragt Daniel, warum ihr Vater nicht mit ihnen gehen könne. Daniel versucht Charlotte wachzurütteln, da diese offensichtlich wirr redet. Locke drängt darauf weiterzugehen und Charlotte einfach liegen zu lassen. Auch sie selbst ist damit einverstanden, als plötzlich ein weiterer Zeitsprung einsetzt. Sie will Daniel wegschicken als sie plötzlich sagt „Oh, mach das lauter! Ich liebe Geronimo Jackson“. Daniel schickt die anderen weg, als Sawyer seine Zweifel äußert, dass die Orchidee überhaupt existiert, wenn sie dort ankommen werden. Charlotte sagt ihnen, dass sie einfach nur nach dem Brunnen gucken sollen. Sawyer sagt sarkastisch, dass sie das natürlich machen werden, und die Truppe setzt sich in Bewegung. Auf dem Weg bemerkt auch Miles, dass er Nasenbluten hat. An der Orchidee angekommen, setzt ein erneuter Zeitsprung ein, und anstelle der Station finden sie jetzt nur Bäume und Sträucher. Locke entdeckt in einigen Metern Entfernung den Brunnen, den Charlotte erwähnt hatte. Auf dem Boden liegend gibt diese Daniel gerade zu, dass sie bereits einmal auf der Insel war und dort sogar mit der Dharma Initiative aufgewachsen wäre. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach England mit ihrer Mutter wollte sie ständig wissen, wo genau sie waren. Jedoch leugnete die Mutter, etwas von der Insel zu wissen und stellte es so dar, als hätte Charlotte sich das ausgedacht. Nur, weil sie die Insel wiederfinden wollte, wurde Charlotte Anthropologin. Sie sagt Daniel, dass sie auf der Insel einmal einen verrückten Mann getroffen habe, welcher ihr sagte, dass sie niemals auf die Insel zurückkehren dürfte, da sie sonst wahrscheinlich sterben würde. Dieser Mann war Daniel. thumb|250px|[[Locke hängt während eines Zeitsprungs im Brunnen fest.]] Locke ist entschlossen, mit einem Seil in den Brunnen zu klettern. Sawyer äußert seine Zweifel, wird jedoch ignoriert. Nun äußert auch endlich Jin seine Bedenken und will, dass John ihm verspricht, dass er Sun niemals auf die Insel zurückbringen wird. John gibt sein Wort und Jin gibt ihm seinen Ehering. Er will, dass John ihr bei einem möglichen Treffen sagt, dass Jin tot sei, sein Körper angespült wurde, und sie ihn begraben haben. John willigt ein und macht sich auf den Weg in den Brunnen. Juliet bedankt sich im Voraus für Johns Bemühungen. Als er einige Meter geklettert ist, setzt ein weiterer Zeitsprung ein und das Leuchten selbst scheint aus dem Brunnen zu kommen. John fällt und kommt hart auf und schreit vor Schmerz, da er einen Knochen im Bein stecken hat. An der Oberfläche hat Sawyer sich das Seil gepackt und zerrt hektisch daran, als er bemerkt, dass der Brunnen verschwunden ist und das Seil nur in den Erdboden führt. Währenddessen erzählt Daniel davon, dass er Desmond gebeten habe, seine Mutter zu finden und hierher zu bringen. Charlotte ist sich unsicher und verstirbt wenige Augenblicke später. thumb|left|250px|[[Christian erscheint bei Locke in der Höhle.]] Im Loch schreit der verletzte John nach Hilfe, bekommt jedoch zunächst keine Antwort, als in der dunklen Höhle plötzlich jemand auf ihn zukommt, eine Laterne ansteckt und sich zu John umdreht. Es ist Christian. Er sagt John, dass er ihm bei dem Rest seines Weges helfen will. Er betont auch, dass John die Insel bewegen sollte und nicht Ben. Schließlich habe es noch nie was gebracht, auf Ben zu hören. thumb|250px|[[Locke setzt das Rad in Bewegung.]] Er erklärt John, dass es in Los Angeles eine Frau gäbe, zu dem all seine Leute zusammen hingehen müssten, jeder, der die Insel verließ. Und diese Frau namens Eloise Hawking, erkläre ihnen dann genau, wie sie zurück auf die Insel kommen. Locke berichtet, dass Richard ihm einst sagte, dass er sterben müsse und Christian bestätigt dies. Er erklärt John, dass sich auf der anderen Seite einer Steinwand ein Rad befände, welches von seiner Achse gesprungen sei, und nun einem „kleinen Schubs“ bedarf. John bittet um Hilfe beim Aufstehen, jedoch sagt Christian, dass er dies nicht könne. John rafft sich auf und findet wie beschrieben ein Rad, welches sich in einem mit pulsierend hinterleuchteten Schlitz in der Wand befindet, und sich immer hin und her bewegt. John greift sich eine Speiche und dreht das Rad in die selbe Richtung, wie es einst Ben tat. Zugleich setzen die gleichen Indikatoren wie bei einem Zeitsprung ein. Bei gleißendem Licht sagt Christian, dass Locke seinen Sohn grüßen solle. Die Frage, wer dies sei kann er jedoch nicht mehr beantworten. In Los Angeles thumb|left|250px|[[Suns Tochter Ji Yeon.]] Sun sitzt in ihrem Auto, als ihr Handy klingelt. Es ist ihre Mutter, die wissen will, wo sie bleibt. Sun sagt, sie komme bald nach Hause. Als sie kurz mit ihrer Tochter spricht, sagt sie ihr, dass sie mit Aaron einen neuen Freund für sie in Amerika gefunden habe. Nach dem Telefonat steigt Sun aus ihrem Auto aus und sieht Jack und Kate mit Ben diskutieren, den sie mit einer Waffe bedroht. Sie gibt ihm die Schuld an dem Tod von ihrem Mann. Jedoch sagt Ben, dass er beweisen kann, dass Jin immer noch lebt. thumb|250px|[[Sun bedroht Ben mit einer Waffe.]] Sun sagt, sie habe die letzten drei Jahre geglaubt, dass ihr Mann tot sei. Nun will sie wissen, warum Ben sagt, dass dieser noch am Leben sei. Im Hintergrund bringt Kate Aaron zu ihrem Auto. Ben sagt, dass es in Los Angeles eine Person gäbe, die ihr die Wahrheit zeigen könne. Sie sei außerdem die einzige Person, die die Oceanic 6 zurück auf die Insel bringen könnte. Als Kate und Sayid das hören, gehen sie wütend zu ihren Autos und fahren davon. Ben sagt Sun, dass sie in 30 Minuten bei der Person sein könnten. Sun willigt ein. Im Van sitzend entschuldigt sich Jack bei Sun dafür, dass er Jin auf dem Frachter zurückgelassen hat. Er sagt außerdem, dass er Ben töten wolle, falls er nach dem letzten überraschenden Geständnis am Hafen auch mit dem Beweis für Jins Leben lügen würde. Daraufhin bremst Ben scharf ab und schreit Jack an, dieser wüsste gar nicht, was er für Jack und alle anderen getan habe, damit sie alle sicher sind. Sun fordert Ben auf weiterzufahren. thumb|left|250px|[[Eloise Hawking ist Daniels Mutter.]] Der Van fährt vor einer Kirche vor. Ben gibt Sun Jins Ehering. Er gibt das wieder, was Jin zu Locke auf der Insel gesagt habe und sagt Jack, dass er bei Locke gewesen ist. Suns Frage, warum Locke ihr den Ring nicht selber gegeben hatte kann Ben nicht beantworten. Er sagt nur, dass er vermutlich nicht genug Zeit hatte, bevor er verstarb. Er sagt ihr auch, dass die Leute auf der Insel − einschließlich Jin − ihre Hilfe bräuchten, und sie diese in der Kirche erhalten würden. Sun willigt Bens Plan ein, als plötzlich Desmond herbei kommt. Er fragt, ob sie auch auf der Suche nach Daniels Mutter wären. Daraufhin stürmt Ben verwundert in die Kirche. Vor einigen Dutzend Kerzen steht Ms. Hawking und sagt, dass dies aber bei weitem nicht alle wären. Den Rest müsste sie dann wohl selbst herbei holen. Mit einem Blick in die Runde sagt sie zum Schluss: „Dann lasst uns mal anfangen!“. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der Titel der Episode bedeutet soviel wie „''Dieser Ort ist (der) Tod“, was auf Charlottes Aussage zu Jin in dieser Episode beruht. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Ben und Desmond miteinander reden. Zuvor waren sie nur bei der Spaltung der Überlebenden am Cockpit von Flug 815 zusammen anwesend. Gleiches gilt für Ben und Sun. („Der Anfang vom Ende“) In dieser Episode sprechen Locke und Jin zum zweiten Mal nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 miteinander. Zuvor hatten sie lediglich ein kleines Gespräch, als Locke die Handschellenreste von Jins Handgelenk entfernt hat. („Was Kate getan hat“) * Zwischen den Verschiebungen sagt Charlotte „Dreh es auf! Ich liebe Geronimo Jackson!“ („Turn it up! I love Geronimo Jackson!“) Technologien * Am Ende der Episode befinden sich die folgende modernen Gegenstände im Besitz de Überlebenden: ** Ein M1 Gewehr mit maximal 7 Schuss (Sawyer hat einen Schuss abgegeben) ** Ein M1 Karabiner mit maximal 11 Schuss (Juliet hat vier Schüsse abgegeben) ** Der Inhalt von Daniels Rucksack Produktion * Hurley kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der Rebecca Mader (Charlotte) in den Hauptcredits aufgeführt wird. * Bei den Verschiebungen wird die Kamera in hektischen Bewegungen geführt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Danielle sagt, dass sie und ihr Team Tahiti am 15. November 1988 verlassen hat. In „Gestrandet, Teil 2“ sagt Sayid einen Tag nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 (23. September 2004), dass Danielles Nachricht seit 16 Jahren und 5 Monaten ausgestrahlt wird. In der Episode „Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2“ erwähnt Danielle, dass sie 3 Tage vor der Geburt ihrer Tochter Alex die Ausstrahlung der Nachricht begonnen hat, was etwa 2 Monate nach der Ankunft auf der Insel wäre und zu einem Zeitraum von 15 Jahren und 7 Monaten führt. ** Es ist zu berücksichtigen, dass Sayids schnell durchgeführte Berechnung nur ein näherungsweises Ergebnis liefert. * Nachdem Danielle Robert erschießt, dreht sie sich um und bemerkt Jin. Sie zieht den Bolzen der Waffe zurück, um die leere Hülse auszuwerfen und nachzuladen. Dann schießt sie mehrmals in schneller Abfolge auf Jin. Der Zeitraum zwischen den einzelnen Schüssen ist jedoch zu kurz, um eine Kammerverschlosswaffe nachzuladen. * Die Eröffnungsszene, die sich mit der Schlussszene der vorherigen Episode überschneidet, weist einige chronologische Abweichungen auf: In sagt Ben „Weil er nicht dein Sohn ist, Kate“, bevor Sun aussteigt und Sun holt vor dem Aussteigen nur ihre Pistole hervor. In dieser Episode sagt Ben den Satz erst, als Sun bereits ausgestiegen ist. Außerdem führt Sun vor dem Aussteigen noch ein Telefonat mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tochter. Wiederkehrende Themen * Ben fährt einen Van mit der Aufschrift "Canton-Rainier" in dem Jeremy Benthams Leiche liegt. Dies stellt ein Anagramm für "re- incarnation" (Wiedergeburt) dar. * Danielle erzählt Jin das ihr Team am 15 November 1988 zu ihrer Expedition aufbrach. * Montands Arm wird abgerissen. Nach dem Lichtblitz bemerkt Jin, dass der Arm nur leicht verwest ist. * Charlotte stirbt durch die Belastung der Zeitsprünge. * Charlotte lebte damals als kleines Kind auf der Insel, ihre Eltern waren Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative. Ein paar Jahre später verließ Charlotte die Insel mit ihrer Mutter, allerdings ohne ihren Vater. Charlotte's Mutter war der Überzeugung, dass die Insel nicht existiere, worauf Charlotte es sich zum Lebensziel machte die Insel wieder zu finden. * Als Charlotte klein war, bat Daniel sie, die Insel zu verlassen und niemals zurückzukommen. * Christian Shephard sagt Locke, dass sein Sterben zum "Opfer bringen" gehören würde. * Jin gab Locke seinen Ehering, und Locke reichte ihn an Ben weiter. * Sun spricht am Telefon mit ihrer Tochter. * Über das Walkie Talkie des Teams werden die Zahlen in der Endlosschleife wiederholt. * Robert und Danielle diskutieren über den Namen ihres Kindes. * Sawyer bezieht sich auf Charlotte mit dem Wort "Red". Handlungsanalyse * Ben übernahm das Drehen des Rades, was eigentlich für Locke vorgesehen war. * Jacob äußert gegenüber Locke (durch Christian) seinen Unmut über Bens Handeln. * Danielle beendet ihre Beziehung mit Robert, indem sie ihn tötet. * Daniels und Charlottes mögliche Beziehung endet, als Charlotte an der Krankheit stirbt. Kulturelle Referenzen *Star Trek:'' Charlotte merkt sarkastisch an, dass sie auch klingonisch spricht, eine Referenz auf eine fiktive Sprache im Star Trek-Universum, die vom Linguisten Marc Okrand entwickelt wurde. *''Carthage:'' Charlotte erwähnt, dass sie Karthago besser kenne als Hannibal. Hannibal war ein Kriegsgeneral aus Karthago, aus dem Jahre 200 v. Chr. Man hat ihn heute als einen der größten militärischen Kommandanten und Taktiker der Geschichte in Erinnerung. Karthago liegt in dem heutigen Tunesien, wo Charlotte auf dem Feld arbeitete, bevor sie für die Kahana Mission rekrutiert wurde. * Locke's Abstieg in den Brunnen gleicht vielen Mythen in denen Helden in die Unterwelt abstiegen, inklusive einem Geistführer in Form von Christian Shephard, z.B. Virgil in dem Inferno oder dem Sybyl in Aeniad. *''Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art:'' Lacombe ist der Name eines französischen Mitgliedes der Gruppe mit der Danielle Rousseau zusammen auf der Insel gestrandet ist. Lacombe ist ebenfalls der Name eines französischen Ermittlers in "Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art", gespielt von François Truffaut. Die Figur Lacombe, aus "Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art", basiert auf dem UFO-Forscher Jacques Vallée, der die Theorie vertrat, dass UFO-Begegnungen eher zwischendimensional als außerirdisch seien. Literarische Methoden *Nach dem Erreichen der Orchidee sieht Juliet das zerfallene Gewächshaus und bemerkt, dass sie sich im Zeitabschnitt der DHARMA Initiative befinden. Daraufhin setzt ein erneuter Zeitsprung ein und die Station ist weg. *John hat mehrmals behauptet, dass Boone ein "Opfer, dass die Insel verlangte" gewesen sei. Aber indem John die Insel verlässt und möglicherweise bei dem Versuch die anderen zurück zu bringen stirbt, wird er selbst zu einem Opfer für die Insel. *Jin gibt Locke seinen Ehering, um ihn Sun als Beweis seines Todes zu übergeben. Aber Ben gibt ihr diesen Ring als Beweis, das Jin noch am Leben ist. Querverweise * Jin findet die Spieldose, welche Danielle von Robert bekommen hat. * Danielle tötet ihre Teammitglieder, im Glauben sie seien "krank". Sie glaubt auch, dass Jin mit der Krankheit infiziert ist. * Danielle erschießt Robert, nachdem sie den Schlagbolzen seiner Waffe entfernt hat. * Montand verliert seinen Arm. * Robert sagt Danielle, dass das Monster kein Monster sei, sondern ein Sicherheitssystem. Sie wiederholt diesen Satz im Dunklen Territorium in Anwesenheit der Überlebenden von Flug 815. ** Warum auch immer meint er, dass es den Tempel beschütze, währenddessen sie behauptet, es beschütze die gesamte Insel. * Montand wird von dem Monster in ein Loch gezogen, ähnlich wie Locke. * Jin teilt Danielles Team mit, dass er weiß wo sich der Funkturm auf der Insel befindet. * Daniel hat seine Laborratte Eloise nach seiner Mutter Eloise Hawking benannt. * Charlotte ist gezwungen koreanisch zu sprechen. * Christian trifft auf John mit einer Petroleumlampe, genau wie Locke in Jacobs Hütte eintritt. * Charlotte sagt, sie wisse eine Menge über Carthage, was in dem heutigen Tunesien liegt. * Christian spricht mit Locke über die Anweisung, die er von ihm in der Hütte bekommen hat. * Bevor Christian John sagen kann, wer sein Sohn ist, setzt ein erneuter Zeitsprung ein, genau wie in Daniels Konversation mit Desmond, der Faradays Mutter finden soll. Offene Fragen *Warum ist das Expeditions-Team nicht von den Zeitsprüngen betroffen? *Warum attakiert das Monster das Expeditionsteam? *Warum ist eine französische Forschertruppe so gut mit Waffen eingedeckt? *Was passierte mit Robert, Brennan und Lacombe im Tempel? *Warum muss das Monster "den Tempel bewachen"? *Warum beschuldigt Sun Ben für Jins Tod? *Was hat Ben getan, um die Oceanic 6 zu schützen? *Vor wem schützt er die Oceanic 6? *Wer sind Charlottes wirkliche Eltern? *Ist Charlotte wirklich tot? *Warum ist Locke dazu bestimmt die Insel zu verlagern und nicht Ben ? *Wieso wollte Ben die Insel an Stelle von Locke verlagern ? *Was geschah mit der Insel und mit John, nachdem auch er das Rad gedreht hat? *Ist Charlotte die Freundin von Ben aus Kindertagen? *Ist Charlotte die Schwester von Ben? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5